Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present inventions relate generally to Internet technologies, and more specifically, to internet based interpersonal communication.
Discussion of Related Art
Many users of the internet currently leverage various websites and software to establish and maintain personal and professional social networks. Some websites, such as Linked-In, FaceBook and MySpace, provide users with facilities to publish information about themselves and review information about others. Embedded within these websites are various software applications that enable users to communicate with other users in a variety ways. For example, some of these websites provide users with email based communication applications. Other websites may provide for more immediate interactive communication via instant messaging and chatting technology.
Most of these websites provide users with the ability to maintain identification information for other users with whom they interact. Name and Address books are common, which often include information for establishing communication with other users via a variety of software applications. Lists of other instant messaging users are also often maintained in many instant messaging programs. These resources are a useful tool for users to maintain and build their personal and professional social networks.